


Arthur Buys A Ring

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shopping, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: The ring had to be perfect.





	Arthur Buys A Ring

He couldn't pick just any old ring. It had to be special. This was Molly Prewett he was on about, a feisty woman whom he loved very much. As he picked up the next ring, he knew it was perfect. He asked for the price, too expensive. But as he placed the ring down, he felt two hands on his shoulder.

"We'll pay for it mate," said Fabian Prewett.

"Because Molly'll love this!" exclaimed Gideon Prewett.

He couldn't be happier when the ring was bought. He could finally marry the girl of his dreams.


End file.
